


Pain and Love are the same thing

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Timmy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I love the way he loves me, I feel owned.





	Pain and Love are the same thing

My bones are dainty, narrow and frail for a boy. A boy the age of a man.

  
I’m small under him.

  
My legs tremble around his.

  
My whimpers come out broken, weaker than his.

  
He touches me like I’m made of both sexes.

  
He’s soft, sweet to me in public, pours my drinks and holds me close by my shoulders. He guides me around like I’m his puppy, his lover, his.

  
At home is a different story. I’m a whore. I’m to be controlled, told what to do, forced in angles that shouldn’t be safe.

  
I love it. I love him and all his traits.

  
I beg for it, literally and by my actions.

  
I’ll be bad on purpose, flirt with other people just to see the way his fist clench.

  
I love the smack of his abuse to my skin.

  
I love the connection it brings us, his proudness and my bruises. An American yin and yang.

  
He’s everything I’ve never had. My parents were too kind, too gentle on me.

  
It’s fresh, fulfilling, being able to pity yourself feels nice.

  
When he fucks me I squirm. My hips too narrow, my hole too small, tight.

  
Too little stretching and lube combined with the evident large size of his cock makes it painful.

  
It makes me cry and beg for more in the same breath.

  
Pathetic, whimpering begs of “more, more more, daddy.”

  
More more more, it’s all I will ever ask for. I’ll lap up every second of his attention till it’s dry.

  
I love the empty serene feeling that settles in my stomach when we’re all done. An ache in my pelvis and a blush on my cheeks, pure happiness.

  
I'll sit up after a moment, reach to Armie like I always do like a typical clingy sub, cum running down my thighs, bruises on my protruding hip bones and tears on my face, debauched as ever.

  
I love him.

  
I love the tears in shower, in the mirror too after I see all the darkening bruises.

  
I feel owned, it’s everything I’d ever wanted and torture all at once.

  
My bones are dainty, narrow and frail for a boy. A boy the age of a man.

  
I’m small under him.

  
My legs don’t tremble.

  
I moan happily when he touches me.

  
I’m not afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!!! I've been in a real angsty mood lately and out came this. Poor sweet T.


End file.
